Silvia
by dream18writer
Summary: One evening in Ceylan's home town he meet a new friend. However shortly after they meet Ceylan got some bad news and now their friendship might not make it. (Awful summary I know but I have not clue how else to put this story.) (Story feature my new OC Silvia Heart.)


**Author's Note:** _This is a new story that featured my newest OC Silvia Heart. I hope you like it because I don't even know how it turned out._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

Five years ago before Ceylan was a tenkai knight he lived quite aways from Benham city. He liked the city and not just because he had a great home and great friends but also because there were a lot of places to explore. He loved going off on his own to explore the neighborhood. Sometimes he was with friends but mostly he looked around himself.

One evening while he was going home he saw something that startled him at first. In the park, on the swings, there was a small white figure. Ceylan was scared but his curiosity made him what to have a closer look. As he did he saw it was a girl. He was relieved but now he was curious on what she was doing. Then when he got a little closer she suddenly turned around.

"WAAA!" Ceylan yelled as he saw that the girl not only had silver hair and pale skin but her eyes were on amber color. He never seen that before so he was startled. When he looked again he saw she was crying. "Hi...uhm...sorry about that. You just…" Before he could finish the girl turned away, got off the swings, and she ran away. Ceylan could only watch as she ran away. Now he was feeling quite bad.

That night he worried about the mystery girl. When he thought about her he realized she was not scary or even seemed to be a bad person. However she did look a little different but to Ceylan he didn't really care. He hoped he would meet her again to try and make things right. What he didn't expect was that that chance came a lot earlier than he thought. The very next evening she was there again sitting on the slide this time.

He walked up slowly and when he got close enough he said, "Hello."

The girl turned around quickly and looked at him. Ceylan was shocked to she the girl was crying again. "What?" She said trying to wipe her tears away.

"You ok?" He asked as he went up to meet her.

The girl was startled by the action and slid down the slide and ran away again. Because Ceylan wanted to make things right and apologize to her he followed her. She was not easy to get to. They ran all over the park. It seemed more like a game of tag. Over time Ceylan was finally able to catch her.

"Please wait." Ceylan said said as he caught her.

She looked at him with tears in her eye. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"I just want to talk." Ceylan said not letting her go.

"About what?" She said still crying.

Ceylan did want to talk but over no specific topic. "I guess...I wanted to say sorry first." He said trying to think of the right words. "I think I did something bad yesterday and I wanted to say sorry."

The girl looked surprised but now she stopped resisting and actually seemed to calm down. "Thanks but I was not upset at you."

"Really?" Ceylan said letting her go. "'Then why were you crying. Why now too?"

The girl began to cry again. "Because my classmates were being mean to me." She was crying hard again. "They said I am weird and scary."

Ceylan was shocked that she came out that easily but now he didn't know what to say. "Well I was startled at first but you're not scary."

The girl looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Actually you're cute." He said really not knowing what else to say.

The girl looked at him and gave a small smile. Ceylan definitely thought she was cute at that moment but then she lost it. "What about my red eyes and pale skin? Isn't that scary?"

Ceylan laughed. "Not at all. It looked cool and like I said cute."

The girl smiled again and Ceylan actually liked her smile. "That smile makes you cuter you know."

This time the girl laughed. "Thank you."

After that they went silent and stayed that way for awhile. Then Ceylan broke it, "So I was wondering don't you have friends you can go to for help?"

Silvia began to cry again, "No. Everyone thinks I am scary. They always run from me."

Ceylan didn't want her to cry anymore. "Hey cheer up. Hey, look at me." After that he made a silly face that worked quite well. When Silvia saw it she didn't hesitate to laugh. This also made Ceylan happy.

Then after she calmed down she said, "So do you want to play with me?"

"Sorry but it's late. Can we play tomorrow?" Ceylan said looked up at the sky.

"Sure." Then she ran off but before she was gone she turned around and ran back to him. Once she made it to him she said, "Sorry my name it Silvia. Silvia Heart. Who are you?"

"Ceylan Jones is my name. Great to meet you."

"You too. Well, see you tomorrow." With that she ran off. Ceylan actually looked forward to the next day.

After that day Ceylan and Silvia became quick friends. They played everyday and had a lot of fun together. However one day Ceylan got some bad news that would affect their friendship.

"Ceylan, I know it is hard to understand but we are moving." His father said.

"Moving? Where?" Ceylan asked.

"To a great home in Benham city. We leave next week so we have to start packing." His father explained.

"But what about my friends?" Ceylan said wanting to cry.

"Sorry Ceylan." With that Ceylan mother came in to try and comfort him when he began to cry.

After he calmed down he began packing and telling his friends he was moving. They all wished him luck in his new home and spent most of the week together. Also during Ceylan's last week he wanted to tell Silvia but for some reason he was unable to find her. He looked in the park and in all the places they normally played but for some reason she was no where to be found. He really didn't want to leave her but if he couldn't find her he would have too.

For as long as he had he looked but nothing and finally the day came when he had to leave. His friends all came to say goodbye but Silvia was not apart of it. Ceylan was really upset. The last thing he wanted to do was leaving her without saying goodbye but now it was too late. He got into the car and they drove off. He really wished he could have told her he was leaving. Now he just hoped she would be alright.

* * *

**Second Author's Note:** _ OK I know there are some question about what happened in the story but this really is the end. You see Silvia is a main character in a new story I am currently planning out. However I will not be making it until after Guild. Sorry if that is not a good plan but I wanted to do it._


End file.
